


Molting Season

by mzblackpoison



Series: Tsukki and his Winged Friend, Yamaguchi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi’s going through his molt and Tsukishima’s not so happy, but neither is Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molting Season

**Author's Note:**

> Third part to this series! Yama's feathers are white btw.  
> Is this even considered as fluff, idk
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]

Tsukishima heaved a sigh as he watched Yamaguchi preen, his quick nimble fingers running through his feathers and down, pulling out anything loose or old. Molting season meant stray feathers all over his room, his bed, his clothes, _him_ , you name it. It was during these few weeks tensions got high and they often fought. Losing feathers meant Yamaguchi got cranky and agitated, easily irritated. It was during these weeks, Yamaguchi would spent every living second scrubbing through his wings throwing aside loose down. That meant down everywhere, _everywhere_. Tsukishima couldn’t blame the little critter as his instincts got the most of him, but the amount of down covering literally everything was absurd, it was like it snowed in his bedroom.

Another thing was Yamaguchi’s moodswings, the little creature could snap at any given moment and screech loudly at Tsukishima before returning to his preening, scrubbing and scratching away. Yamaguchi’s moodiness came from the fact that all his energy was used on growing new feathers, that took up all his energy and exhausted him completely, but he still had to preen.

Tsukishima heaved a sigh as he watched Yamaguchi preen, they just had another fight. Now Yamaguchi sat perched on a stack of Tsukishima’s textbooks, throwing down and feathers aside. Tsukishima didn’t even know what happened, he was laying in bed with Yamaguchi sitting on his chest, preening obviously, when the little creature suddenly slapped his little hands on Tsukishima’s chest and began screeching. His voice high pitched and loud, much louder than his usual squeaks and squeals. A screech Tsukishima recognized as sheer anger and frustration. Yamaguchi then huffed and flew over to the stack of textbooks, where he was now preening and Tsukishima watching disgruntled.

Tsukishima heaved a sigh; what in the world just happened. What had caused the little creature to become so angry? Did he do something, did he _not_ do something that Yamaguchi wanted?

Things only got worse when Yamaguchi’s new feather began to grow in, as pin feathers. Small little pins that stuck out awkwardly, protecting new feathers that were growing; they were stiff and itchy and sensitive. This was the worst. Now Yamaguchi only got crankier and more easily agitated, to the point where he would bite or hit Tsukishima if they were sitting together. Because the pin feathers itched so much, Yamaguchi was constantly irritated, he couldn’t scratch them because they weren’t grown yet or he could damage the pin feather. He had to deal with the itchiness until his feathers were fully grown, only then he could relieve the itch by removing the outer casing of the pin feather to release a brand new feather. That wasn’t fun either, it was time consuming and boring; completely different from preening. Tsukishima wouldn’t thought they were the same, but based off the little sounds Yamaguchi made, the little creature didn’t like scratching at the pin feathers.

Tsukishima grumbled as the stood up, might as well clean up the mess of feathers and down. He plucked the tiny little downs from his body and bed, dumping in the trash as he cleaned up. Growling he sat on his chair and raised his eyebrows as Yamaguchi ignored him, he exhaled loudly and grabbed the little creature in his palm. Yamaguchi let out a startled cry before screeching again, his loud squeaks piercing the air. He struggled and kicked, small arms pushing against Tsukishima’s index finger that was wrapped around his chest. It was Tsukishima’s turn to let out a startled cry when Yamaguchi bit him, small jaws locking around a chunk of flesh on his finger. Cursing loudly, he transferred Yamaguchi into his other hand examining the damage down. It wasn’t anything too bad, two small teeth marks only about 2mm long now decorated his finger. Yamaguchi continued to struggle, only weaker and slower, his screeching stopped instead he let out pitiful little whines and whimpers. Tsukishima ran his aching finger over Yamaguchi’s head, ruffling the little tuft of hair messily, this made Yamaguchi quite down. It was a gesture he used to praise Yamaguchi or calm him down; clearly it was working.

Yamaguchi raised his head, watching Tsukishima. “Tsukki! Tsukki!” He cried, tears forming in his eyes, lower lip wobbling. Oh boy.

“Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsukki!” He chanted, now sobbing loudly. Tsukishima felt his heart clench suddenly feeling guilty for treating Yamaguchi so roughly. Yamaguchi’s usually bright face was now covered in wet tears and was turning red. Tsukishima loosened his grip and opened his palm, letting Yamaguchi sit. He continued to sob, letting out little whimpers and hiccups as he rubbed his eyes trying to brush the tears away.

Yamaguchi threw himself against Tsukishima’s thumb hugging it tightly, well, as tightly as he could. He chanted Tsukishima’s name staring at him with watery eyes, apologizing. Tsukishima frowned, he was not expecting this at all, he only planned to help Yamaguchi itch his wings, not have a heart-to-heart. Either way, he grabbed a tissue and used to the corner to soak up Yamaguchi tears. Yamaguchi sniffled loudly, but continued to stare at Tsukishima.

“Tsukki?” He asked hesitantly, fear showing in his eyes. Tsukishima sighed and brushed his finger over his small head, ruffling his hair. Yamaguchi tilted his head into his touch. Then, as suddenly as his burst of tears, he grabbed onto Tsukishima’s finger inspecting his bite. Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he could see the tears forming again and that lower lip trembled slightly.

“Ah, it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt,” He said, hoping to reassure Yamaguchi, who rubbed his cheek against the little marks guiltily. Tsukishima used his fingertip to gently poke Yamaguchi’s red puffy cheeks, it was a playful attempt to make him feel better.

Tsukishima placed Yamaguchi on his pillow and plopped down ignoring the downy feathers that flew up. He put Yamaguchi onto his chest where he crawled onto his collarbone, he lay down curling up into a tight ball. Tsukishima smiled, and placed his hand over Yamaguchi, successfully covering him.

 _Time for a nap_ , he thought closing his eyes.

 

By the end of the whole ordeal, Yamaguchi had brand new plumage and Tsukishima learned something new about his little winged friend.


End file.
